


War: A Dastardly Affair

by YetAnotherJanewayFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnotherJanewayFan/pseuds/YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war was lost, but there is still hope. Harry, his friends, a Ravenclaw and two unlikely Slytherin's team up to bring order to a once grand nation. Will they be enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this story is not mine but the lovely J. K. Rowling's. The idea however is mine thought it may not be original.
> 
> Warning: Tags are subject to change as are pairings. Though the SS/HP factor will stay the same.

War: A Dastardly Affair

* * *

 

The creaking of a cell door startled the lonely prisoner: the only occupant of the cell. The prisoner looked up with dulled eyes that were once a lush green and watched as a figure in Death Eater’s robes squandered into the cell. The young man chained to the far wall was dirty, smudges caked his cheeks and his hair was filthy. The once lush clothes he wore were torn and dirty, unrecognizable red was dulled by soot, grime, and other unmentionables, along with his once swayed jeans. The man in the Death Eater’s robes stopped a few feet away from the young man, holding his nose as if something fowl had crawled up and planted a nest of stink there.

“Get up. The lord would like to have a word with you.”

The young man slowly got to his feet. Once on his feet you could tell that the young man had lost a great deal of weight by the way his tight fitted clothes hung from his thin frame. The man in Death Eater’s robes stepped behind the prisoner’s with a slightly gleeful expression on his face. He nudged the prisoner with the tip of his finger, and grinned in satisfaction when the man toppled a bit on his feet. He managed to hold himself still, but made no other move to leave his prison. The Death Eater nudged him harder, making him trip over unmoving feet before they seemed to remember what to do and moved forward out of the cell.

The man silently followed behind, a sickening smile gracing his lips as he watched his lord’s prisoner step and stumble sluggishly. Once at their destination, the Death Eater shoved said prisoner roughly through the door and the prisoner landed equally as rough on his stomach at the entrance. The Death Eater cackled, alerting his lord to the presence of his prisoner. A satisfied grin spread across Tom Marvolo Riddle’s face as he took in the dulled eyes of his captive.

“Ah”, he rasped, “Harry Potter. The boy, no… the ‘Man-Who-is-Broken’.”

 There was a chorus of laughter from the Dark lord’s followers.

“Now, if you would have surrendered two years ago, the war would have been a dull affair.”

There was another round of laughter Harry scrambled to his feet, a heated glare directed at the man now known as Voldemort. Voldemort was the only one who saw the fire in the youth’s eyes before it faded back to dulled green. The amusement drained from him in an instant and a curse was flying through his wand before he thought about it.

“…Crucio.”

Harry fell to the ground, writhing, but no sound of agony emerged from his lips. The only sign of the pain he was receiving was the thrashing of his malnourished body. The Dark Lord frowned, throwing more power into the curse, only to frown harder and lift it when no sound came out: the only result of the torture was the gritting of Harry’s teeth.

“Well, it seems our esteemed Gryffindor still has a bit of fire in him,” Voldemort grouched, “Good, I would hate for it to be over already, after all, it _has_ only been two years and just as well, our secret weapon wouldn’t have worked.”

Another malicious grin spread across Voldemort’s face as he beckoned for his Death Eater’s to bring something in. Those something’s turned out to be someone’s and Harry’s eyes widened at the sight. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Severus Snape shuffled in. Harry looked each over, noting the dirty and torn clothes, the dirt caked on their cheeks and hair, the smell coming off them even from a distance. Harry couldn’t help but wonder what he smelled like. He could also see the dullness of their eyes, and the light fading from them. He wondered if he looked as they did and the ‘Man-Who-is-broken’ echoed in his head. Sadness stole over Harry as he looked them all over.

They had been near this whole time without his knowledge. His two close friends, they boy that could have easily been the chosen one, a girl he thought he loved, the boy who saved his life, and the other who saved it repeatedly. They had all been safe, if only battered and broken, but none of that mattered. They were alive. Hope and determination started to seep, not only in Harry but in the others as well as they stared back at one another, unnoticed by the gloating Lord in front of them. He would get them out of this hell, one way or the other. Finally, noting the lack of enthusiasm, Voldemort faced his captives.

“Two long years and nothing to say? No tearful reunion? No cry of joy?”

Silence reigned as the eight stood there staring at each other. As they stood there staring, the door burst open and none other than Lucius Malfoy waltzed into the room. He threw a nasty look at the prisoner’s before dropping to his knees in front of his lord.

“You wished to see me, My Lord?”

“Ah, Lucius, I see you’ve noticed our captives.”

The other Death Eaters in the room laughed at their master’s whit.

“Indeed, including the blood traitor that was my son.”

Lucius got to his feet and stalked over to the group until he was face to face with his son, Draco. Lucius stared deep into his eyes before saying with distain and malice in his voice.

“You are no son of mine.”

There Lord joined in the laughter, parading around the room. The gloating bastard never noticed that Severus Snape grabbed a hold of Lucius’ wand, which was sticking out of his robe pocket. Harry had seen what Severus had done. His eyes alight, hope at last. Harry knew that Severus needed a distraction fast. He locked eyes with Severus and silently they communicated. When Severus nodded Harry knew that he understood. Thinking on his toes, he summoned a power that slumbered deep within him for the last two years. With a quick burst of energy, a chandelier in the hall burst, scattering millions of tiny pieces of glass and debris through the hall.

Immediately, the laughter in the room died and another chandelier burst. One by one chandelier’s in the hall burst and Death Eaters ran from the room to check it out. As they left the room, Harry bound each of them with a wandless non-verbal ‘Incarcerous’ so that they would be unable to reenter the room. Harry is panting from the effort of the wandless non-verbal spells. He noticed that only Voldemort was left in the room. Taking a chance, he cast a non-verbal ‘Petrificus’ at the Dark Lord. Faster than anyone could blink, Voldemort had his wand out to block the spell. He had just started to stalk over to Harry when a ‘Rictusempra’ hit Voldemort from the side. Voldemort managed to block most of the curse before it hit, but winced as the spell clipped his side. Harry knew he had to try and help, but his energy was depleting. He cast another ‘Petrificus’ at Voldemort. The spell was blocked, and Harry started to see black spots dancing in front of his vision.

His vision started to tunnel, and he began to topple as a curse whizzed by his head. Hermione saw him fall, and before she could think about it, she was running to her friend’s side; Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna hot on her heels. Draco stood there unsure if he should help his former head of house, the fallen Gryffindor, or save himself. He watched as Severus and Voldemort threw curse after curse at one another. He watched as the four others helped Harry to his feet, and then he stared at the door. Making his decision, Draco conjured his magic knowing that he only had enough energy to cast one wandless wordless spell at Voldemort. Voldemort, not paying attention, caught ‘Flipendo’ directly in the chest, sending him flying to the far wall and smashing hard into it. Severus sends a surprised look at the exhausted Malfoy before he turns his attention to the struggling group of four. Voldemort’s wand slid across the floor on impact and skidded to a halt at Neville’s feet. Neville notices the wand by his foot and picks it up.

Dazed, Voldemort looks around for his wand only to find it in the hands of Neville Longbottom. Amused that this incompetent traitor thought he could wield the Dark Lord’s wand, Voldemort started to walk toward Neville. Neville began to panic, casting desperate looks at the other five people helping Harry. Deciding to do something, Neville cast the first spell he could think of.

“Wingardium Leviosa!”

Surprised, Voldemort starts to float in the air and Neville’s jaw drops in shock. In a burst of Pride he exclaims:

“Did you see that? I-I did it. I- I really did it.”

Five sets of eyes dart to Neville, take in his flabbergasted expression directed toward the ceiling, and each of their heads slowly tilt upward. They stare at the man, who is spitting insults, in shock. Ron looks to Neville and clips him on the back.

 “Well done, mate.”

A silly grin spreads on Neville’s face. In the distance, the group could hear feet pounding on the tile. All began to panic. Neville’s grin abruptly slides off of his face and he turns to Ginny with a look of panic in his eyes. Ginny looked equally panicked as she watched Luna and Ron get a stead grip on Harry and hoist him into Severus’ awaiting arms. An idea suddenly struck her and she snatched the wand from Neville’s grasp. Facing the far wall, Ginny cast ‘Bombarda’ and a huge whole appeared in the wall. With a satisfied grin, Ginny directed the group through the doorway. Severus smirked at them before directing his wand to the ceiling. Another ‘Bombarda’ was fired off and the ceiling came crashing down, blocking the Death Eater’s from follows them. The weary group made it outside and beyond the anti-apperation wards. A collective sigh of relief echoed through the seven before they Disapperated, never looking back

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**War: A Dastardly Affair**

* * *

 

When the group reappeared, they were scattered around in a heap on the group. Each were breathing heavily and desperately sucking in air as adrenaline and victory slowly started to fade from their exhausted bodies. One by one each sluggishly got to their feet, panting. Harry stayed down, having been unconscious, and Draco stayed down, near unconsciousness. Severus looked his former students over, deciding that he had to be the ‘adult’; though technically they were all over 17.

“Mr. Malfoy get up, we have to keep moving. Someone grab Potter…”

“No need to ‘grab Potter’.”

Harry slowly sat up, shaking off dizziness.”

“We made it out?”

“You are very observant, Potter,” Malfoy spat, “Of course we made it out, it’s not like this is a five star resort.”

“Can it Malfoy, it’s not like your Slytherin Prince any longer,” Ginny chimed in, helping Harry to his feet.

“Indeed,” Severus piped, “it seems we are all unlikely allies.”

“Joy,” Malfoy deadpanned.

Severus shot the boy a hard look.

“I suggest, Mr. Malfoy, that you save the arrogance for your father.”

“When he gets one,” Ron whispered loud enough for Draco to hear.

Draco shot Ron a scathing look.

“At least my parents are alive, Weasel.”

“How do you know mine aren't, Ferret?”

“No use keeping blood traitors alive.”

“You take that back,” Hermione spat.

“Oh, the Mudblood can speak.”

“Enough,” Severus and Harry said at the same time.

“We aren't getting anywhere by fighting amongst ourselves,” Harry continued.

“Agreed, first things first; we need to find shelter, maybe some food and water…”

“Definitely, some water,” Neville interrupted earning himself a glare from his former potions professor.

“As I was saying, we need food, water, shelter, and maybe when we are settled we can look for survivors of this godforsaken war.”

Everyone agreed, finally settling down enough to look at their surroundings. Each took in the rundown buildings, barren streets filled with debris and dust clouds.

“Feels like we are in a western,” Hermione stated, awed.

“All we are missing are the Cowboys and the Indians,” Harry muttered.

“Cow-what” Ron asked.

“It’s a muggle thing,” Hermione said, exasperated.

“As delightful as this little chat may be,” Severus said dryly, “I suggest maybe we are silent until we find somewhere safe to rest.”

Everyone agreed with Severus, walking in silence. They were walking, for what felt like hours, before they come upon an abandoned building.  The poor building was leaning on its side. The once bright blue shutters were hanging from their hinges. There were holes in the house, scattered about deliberately. The door looked nearly rotted, like it would fall over at the slightest touch.

“Well, it looks like we have found our cover, albeit temporary.”

There was a loud crack of apperation and no one protested as they moved in union into the rotted building. They each hid in an alcove of a building, holding their breaths as the footsteps grew nearer. They could hear voices coming from outside the building.

“I told you they apperated already. They have Snape with them. Who would be dumb enough not to listen to him,’ said a voice that sounded suspiciously like Delohove.

“Baby Potter and his friends could still be hiding in this filth. We should look everywhere or our lord will not be pleased.” Bellatrix Lestrange ground out.

“You look then,” Delohove declared, “I want a bath, being in this rundown place always makes me feel dirty.”

“The Dark Lord will have your head,” Bellatrix warned.

“He’s the one who let them escape in the first place. He’ll have his own first.”

Bellatrix considered this before looking into a hole in the side of an abandoned building. Nothing moved, so she shrugged and followed Delohove as the man practically ran through the barren distract. Once the footsteps were far enough away, a collective sigh burst from all of their mouths.

“Those Runspores sure like to play tricks,” Luna chimed in with a hint of a smile on her lips.

“What are Runspores,” Neville asked Harry.

Harry snorted, “No idea,” he whispered back.

Someone’s stomach growled causing seven sets of eyes to look at Harry. Harry blushed and muttered “Sorry.” Everyone rolled their eyes and Ginny cuffed him on the back of the head.

“Idiot, you don’t have to apologize for being hungry. I think it is safe to say that we are all hungry.”

“And thirsty,” Neville threw in just in case anyone forgot.

“Maybe it would be best if some of us look for food and water. The rest can stay here and guard our sanctuary,” Severus stated.

‘That’s a good idea. If we can store food in here, we wouldn't have to keep searching. Maybe we could use magic to build a stasis chamber,” said Hermione.

“No magic,” Draco interrupted.

“…Why not? We have two wands and they could help us,” Ginny protested indignantly.

“I agree with Draco, Ms. Weasley; no magic. Though it could surely help us, all magic can be traced now that the Dark Lord has taken over the ministry. And since we are not only in possession of the Dark Lord’s wand, but also that of his right hand, I believe that these particular wands already have a trace on them,” Severus lectured.

“So, what do we plan on doing?”

“We, Mr. Malfoy,” Severus asked with his eyebrow in trademark ‘Snape’, considering Draco reproachfully.

“Of course,” Draco insisted, “I shall be accompanying you. You have to be the one to get edible food and water. The rest of those imbeciles would likely kill us all in their brash attempt at finding something edible.”

“No more than you would, Ferret. You would probably eat all of the edible food and leave all the moldy rotted food to us,” Ron thundered.

“Or he’d probably poison it,” Ginny muttered, “and what about Snape. He’d probably poison us too. He’s hated us all for years.”

There was loud arguing and fighting before Harry finally had enough. He stuck his forefinger and index finger in his mouth and whistled loudly, capturing the room’s attention.

“We are not students any longer. This is not Hogwarts and we are no longer fighting over the Quidditch cup! There are no houses here, No Slytherin, no Gryffindor, and no Ravenclaw. There are just eight people, trying to survive this hell the world has become,” Harry said solemnly.

“That doesn't mean you wouldn't try to poison us Potter.”

“Or that they won’t think of poisoning us, Harry.”

And the arguing started all over again but was interrupted by Luna.

“Why don’t Professor Snape and Harry go and get food and water?”

Silence reigned for about half a second before the volume rose as protests and insults shot back and forth.

“Oh for crying out loud,” Severus shouted over the noise, quieting when he had their full attention, “Had I intended to poison anyone, do you think I would not have gone through the trouble of aiding you all in escape? I would have made my… displeasure known for the fact that potter was helping me with wandless non-verbal magic. Or maybe I simply wouldn't have saved you, after all, Ms. Weasley had the wand and Potter would have been the only one with a rats arse in hell who would have had the skill to disengage me. For all I know, the lot of you could have used my skill to get out only to get rid of me the moment I fulfilled my task. Ask me then, why would I have helped you?”

Severus sucked air in through his teeth.

“You may all be legal adults in the wizarding world but you still have a great deal to learn.”

Severus turned, sweeping his tattered robes behind him while turning to look at a bewildered Harry.

“Come Potter, so that we may be back before full dark. Maybe if you imbeciles get food into you, you will learn that we just escaped a strong hold and that Death Eaters are indeed looking for us,” Severus said in a scathing tone before he swept out of the room in true Snape style.

Harry grinned at his back, stalking past the barricade of shocked Gryffindor’s right to the satisfied smirk of Draco Malfoy.

“Hold down the fort, Ferret,” Harry whispered while he passed, only so Malfoy could hear.

Draco stared angrily after Potter’s retreating back, an insult on his lips, but before he could voice it, Harry and Severus were out of sight, leaving Draco to seethe in rage.

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late chapter. I was under a lot of stress and updating was the farthest thing from my mind. I will try to update every Thursday as I have been if my classes don't collide with the schedule.

**War: A Dastardly Affair**

* * *

 

More than a few hours passes, or at least it felt like that to the six as they waited for Harry and Severus to return. When it felt as if another hour passed, Draco got to his feet and began to pace. Five heads followed his slow movement before Ginny cried out:

“Would you sit down, Malfoy, you’re making me dizzy!”

“Shut it weaselette,” Draco sneered, “They have been gone too long. Anything could have happened to them.”

“I think you worry too much,” Luna piped in, “They are fine.”

“Yeah,” Neville agreed, “They are both good at dueling and Snape wouldn't let anything happen to Harry. They will be fine.”

“How do you know that? Snape could have taken Harry far away from here; that way we wouldn't hear Harry scream if he needed help,” Ron said.

“As if Severus would ever do anything so petty,” Draco defended.

“…and how would you know Malfoy,” Ginny asked.

“I think I know my own godfather well enough,” Draco shot back smugly.

“Godfather”, echoed around the room and all but Luna seemed surprised. She looked as if she was trying to hold in a barrage of giggles that threatened to escape.

“Oh no,” Ron moaned, “He really has done Harry in.”

“How could you,” Draco started but was interrupted by Hermione.

“…oh for Pete’s sake..! Is this all we are going to do? Bicker until Harry and the professor comes back. Well I for one am sick of arguing. Come along Ronald we can try to see if there is anything edible here. Maybe we can find something to defend ourselves with at the very least. Only one of us has a wand, and only Malfoy can do wandless magic. Something tells me that he won’t be defending us.”

Ron got to his feet but they didn't get very far before Draco cut them off.

“Hang on, I’ll go with Granger.”

“Over my dead body,” Ron hissed and Hermione shrieked, ‘Ron’, in protest.

“Why do you want to go with Hermione,” Neville asked.

“Because, if you do manage to find something edible, I want to make sure it’s not tampered with.”

“Who do you think we are Fred and George?”

“Could be, your weasel genes do transfer over.

Ron turned red, “You are not going…”

“Alright,” Hermione interrupted.

“Hermione,” Ginny started.

“Look, I’m not discussing this. Harry is right; there should be no house rivalry here. We are not students any longer. We are survivors of a war still trying to survive. I want food and water, I even want to try to sleep a little bit and if dragging Malfoy around with me will get me those things then so be it. I’ll take him, even if it only allows him to trust us because we need that here if we want to survive.”

There were some loud protests but Hermione held up her hands.

“Look, Harry trusts Professor Snape, so why can’t I trust Draco.”

“How do you know that he trusts him,” Ron asked.

“Harry left here without a wand. He’s exhausted, and has no way to defend himself, least he tap into his reserves. The Professor on the other hand has a wand, enough energy to cast spells and preform wandlessly if need be. He didn’t even voice complaint when he was dragged off. If that is not trust, I don’t know what is.”

While everyone contemplated her words, Hermione lead Draco to a back door.

“She’s right you know,” Hermione heard Luna say before they disappeared completely through the door.

* * *

 

Harry followed quietly behind Severus. He took in his surroundings: the battered buildings, the rundown houses, shops signs that hung from the perch. He felt saddened. Saddened because he couldn't save these people, couldn't even save the only family he had ever known. Instead many of his friends had died, never to graze him with their presence again. A glinting of rusted metal, though shiny and covered in dirt, caught his eye and he lifted the metal. It turned out to be a street sign, and Harry dropped it when he read the letters in bold mahogany colors. Severus stopped his brisk pace, stolen wand whipped out of his robes and trained on the boy before he could think.

When he did think, he scowled, taking in Harry’s trembling shoulders. He rolled his eyes and cursed himself for having willingly carted Potter off with him. Sighing in irritation, Severus stalked back to Harry’s side. His attention was immediately captured by the shining metal and ‘ **Hogsmeade’**  stood out boldly on the sign. Realization slowly downed on Severus and he whirled around on his heel, taking in the destroyed shops and houses. He had done a full circle before he realized and stopped his spin in front of Harry, who had fallen to his knees. Severus could hear him muttering to himself, barely making out words as Harry smashed his bare fists into debris covered concrete.

“Stupid, Worthless, Useless… If only I could have destroyed that bastard sooner, If only bloody Dumbledore would have told me what was required of me, maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't have happened. Stupid, Useless, Worthless…”

The rant went on, and Severus couldn't help but agree with Harry’s sentiments, though for him and not for the man, who was a child at the time. Realizing that they were exposed, and Harry was near a mental break down, he interrupted the fist that was about to make contact with rubble, noting the raw bloody knuckles, and hauled Harry to his feet. Harry cried out softly in surprise before looking at Severus. Severus was surprised to find tear streaks running down the man’s eyes. Quickly, he snapped himself out of his shock and yanked the boy along. Harry resisted, causing Snape to hiss and whirl on the boy. Before he could speak, Harry did, in a voice that was detached and bordered on monotone; a voice Severus was half accustomed too.

“I’ve killed millions of people. All accept the one who really needed to die. He gets to enjoy his life, and terrorize the world, while the rest of us are his victims.”

“Don’t you think I know that Potter? Do you not think that I feel as you do? To see our great nation reduced to ash and debris, falling apart at the seams because like you I could not defeat a mad man whom is solely terrorizing our nation? The world, despite how awful it is, must go on Potter. We have a duty, not only to ourselves, but to the six others that await us, to find food, water, and survivors because no matter what your pathetic mind thinks, there  **are** survivors, and we  **will** find them. No matter how long it takes. Now is not the time to grieve, Potter, but the time to regroup. It is time to gather as many a survivor able and willing to battle. It is time now to bring our world to justice. And, even if we find no survivors, do you not think we owe it to your friends; to Lovegood and Longbottom; To Granger, Longbottom, and the Weasley’s, to at least try?”

Tearfully, Harry took in his words and nodded; agreeing with a man he had once despised and disrespected; a man he had once hated.

“Good,” Severus responded acridly. “Now let’s get moving. I do not wish to be caught out here with my guard down.”

Harry followed Severus through Hogsmeade. He noted how cautious Severus was now that he knew where they were and followed just as cautiously. He knew that this place was where he had lost his only remaining family, Sirius Black: hiss godfather, and though Snape could never understand the magnitude of his devastation, the older man’s words wrung in his ears; ‘The world, despite how awful, must go on’, and he’d be damned if he were to make it harder. So with resolve, he followed Severus into the first rundown building, not bothering to wipe tears from his cheeks.

* * *

 

Draco and Hermione walked into their feet ached. Hermione called it quits when they came to a room full of benches. “How long have we been walking,” she asked as she removed her shoes to rub her feet.

“If you think I have a watch you’re deluded,” Malfoy snapped.

“Oh come on, you’re a Malfoy, you get special pleasures the rest of us don’t.”

“In case you forgot, I’m a disowned Malfoy. Besides, if you’re referring to our imprisonment, I’d say again that you are deluded. The Dark Lord doesn't like traitors, and I am one.”

They each sat in silence. Hermione kept rubbing her feet; but she must have realized that sitting there was getting them nowhere because she stood and stretched. Her tattered sleeve raised more and the letters ‘MUD,’ became visible. Before Draco could think, he grasped her forearm and yanked the sleeve back.

“What is this?”

“Nothing,” she said, yanking her arm away and tugging the sleeve down.

“Hermione…”

“Oh, now it is ‘Hermione’? Why the change of heart? What happened to  _Granger_ ,” She sneered in a bad imitation of Malfoy.

Malfoy sneered back, tensing, hackles rising.

“I bet it says mudblood, and I bet Aunt Bellatrix got you for a reward. I bet you screamed, and I bet you begged her to stop. I bet she laughed at you, and silenced you’re pleads. She couldn’t have silenced you while you screamed though because she likes to hear it. She likes to hear you choke on your own blood. I bet she used the Cruciatus curse on you. Or could it have been another lovely spell she is so fond of,” he sneered.

Hermione raised her hand and slapped him, storming angrily into another room.

“What do you know, Draco Malfoy,” spat carelessly over her shoulder.

Draco cursed, kicking the bench in rage before deciding that he didn’t care, not in the least. He decided that instead of moping around, he would explore this room, maybe he would find something useful to shove in Granger’s face. He found nothing, however, not even a crumb. He scoffed, but whirled around when he heard footsteps approach him. Hermione threw him a look of contempt before saying:

“I found food; help me carry it so we can go back. Harry and Professor Snape should be back by now. The less time I have to spend with you the better.”

Draco sneered, but followed along anyway. No sense in letting her tampers with edible food, even if he was in a rage.

When they got back to the entrance, Harry and Severus had yet to return and Ron had assumed Draco’s earlier position as was pacing the floor. Ginny kept glancing at the door worriedly every so often, sighing in concern when it did not open. Neville and Luna were off in another corner of the room sound asleep. Draco sneered at them, dropping food onto the floor by Ginny’s feet and stalking to a nearby window. He sighed in relief when he could make out his godfather’s silhouette lurking in the distance. He would never admit it out loud, but he was also glad to see that the golden boy was trailing not far behind him. He couldn’t tell from this distance if they were carrying anything, but he found he was glad they were safe. Hermione coaxed Ron to sit down, handing over a piece of speared apple for him to nibble, and nibble he did.

The banging of the door opening had Neville and Luna springing awake. Neville shielded Luna with his body, unconsciously. Luna shot him an amused look, but didn’t comment on it. Harry walked in first, carrying an armful of food. He had tear tracks on his face and wouldn’t look directly at anyone. Severus was carrying gallons of water, his sneer was solemn. He set the jugs of water down on the floor, and noted that Hermione and Ron were nibbling a slice of apple. His eyebrow rose into his hairline.

“Where, pray tell, did you get that from,” he asked acidly.

“There was a store room downstairs,” she replied, “Malfoy and I brought it up.”

“Oh, and did either of you check to see if it were fresh?”

“Of course, professor, we are not idiots. All of the food looked as if it were just put there and under a stasis charm.”

“I shall have to see this room, to confirm your theory.”

“I’ll show you where it is,” Hermione signed.

“I’ll go too,” Draco added.

“On second thought, let Malfoy show you; I’m sure he remembers where I found it.”

The snarl she received from Draco made her smirk in satisfaction before both former Slytherins stalked off, Severus casting a curious glance at Hermione before his mask was firmly in place. He followed Draco to through the doorway.

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait. I no longer have a computer so it is hard for me to update regularly. I am hoping to change that in the near future, but the future might be far off for financial reasons. Thank you guys for baring with me and for those of you who are waiting for an update to Misconception of Notion, it will be updated sometime this week or next week. I have to find the time to type it because I am also in college so please bare with me. Anyway, please enjoy.

**War: A Dastardly Affair**

* * *

 

Severus and Draco had long been back. Severus, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville tucked into the food presented to them. Harry had politely refused it, promising that he’d eat later. Currently, they were all asleep. No one heard the door creek open, but when a floor board squeaked, Severus shot up out of his corner and had his wand trained on the intruder. He didn’t register that Harry had woken as well and was waiting in the shadows to preform wandless, nonverbal spells when needed. Severus fired off a stunning spell, but it was blocked. It ricocheted off of the barrier the unknown person cast around themselves and smashed into the good part of the window. The pieces of the window shattered and made loud noises as it hit the inside as outside of the rundown building. Six bodies hopped to their feet, taking in the duel and scrambling behind Severus for cover.

“Who are you,” Severus asked, never noticing as his six ex-students cowered behind him, one with a perfectly usable wand.

“I could ask you that, trespassers,” the female voice cut through the silence.

“How did you get in here? There are wards on this place,” a male asked them.

“We simply walked in,” Harry said from the shadows, never blowing his cover; though the strangers looked for him.

When these strangers seemed as if they really didn’t want to fight, Severus lowered his wand, though he kept it as the ready, and stated:

“If you allow us to stay the night here, we will be out of your hair at dawn.”

Malfoy groaned but never left his spot.

“But of course you can stay, dears,” the woman said kindly, “There is nothing like a full house to warm a mother’s heart.”

Ron froze. Know that the immediate danger was gone and he was able to focus on more than the sounds of flying curses, he realized that he knew that voice. Tentatively, he stepped forward out from Severus’ protective stance.

“Mum?”

The woman froze. She turned to Ron and a sob escaped her lips.

“Ron,” she questioned; her voice cracking.

Ron’s grin widened and Ginny joined her brother’s side, hope clearly shining in her eyes.

“Mum,” she asked just as tentatively as Ron had, with a hint of tears in her voice.

The woman suddenly rushed forward, startling Severus so much that his wand hand automatically raised and trained on her. In her haste, the woman’s hood fell off to reveal red hair and a kind, but tearful face.

“Oh my Ginny, My Ron, I thought I lost you.”

“It’s alright, mum.”

Severus lowered his wand, turning from the tearful scene with the trio and checking on the four behind him. Once he saw that they were alright, he trained his attention to the forgotten man. The man slowly made his way to the crying trio and, to Severus’ surprise, wrapped his arms around them. When they pulled back from each other, Ginny got a good look at the man and threw herself at him again.

“George,” she cried.

There was a husky laugh and another set of arms wrapped around him. The siblings took a moment to embrace. Harry reluctantly stepped from the shadows. He joined Severus; sitting silently at the man’s feet, before drifting off. Neville, Luna, Hermione, and Draco and Severus (albeit reluctantly) settled back down for sleep. Briefly Severus wondered why Potter moved closer, but let the thought drift away when he did.

The four reunited Weasley’s stayed in the far corner of the room. They were talking into the wee hours of the morning: laughing, crying, embracing; before finally exhaustion got the better of them and they too drifted off.

* * *

 

The night had been unkind to the eight former captives whom survived Severus’ clutches. Each had nightmares significant to their individual imprisonment. Sometime during the night, Harry had scooted closer to his ex-professor in a vain attempt to find relief from his nightmares. Coincidentally, Severus and Harry were the firsts to wake. Severus untangled his limbs from Harry’s torso, while Harry blushed cherry red and removed his leg from in between Severus, refusing to meet the other’s eye. When the others woke they were quick to take in the way Harry stole glances at Severus when he thought the other was not looking at him. Likewise, Severus threw a scathing looks at Harry, who blushed again when they made eye contact. Severus again wondered why Potter had slept so close. The incomplete Weasley family of four slept the longest before rising. They had a small meal together before Molly took in Harry’s appearance. She had tried to hug him, but he’d flinched so violently that she felt as if she’d hurt him. She sighed at the memory, looking over her children and the others and noticing that much like Harry they were all dirty and wearing tattered, warn, and battered clothes. Molly decided that a bath and fresh clothes would do them all goo and lead everyone, even a protesting Severus, to a barely intact shop behind the building they resided in. Severus was surprised to not that the clumsy oaf, Hagrid, was manning the shop. He raised an eyebrow when Hagrid gasped and sobbed his name.

“Severus… How? When? Where…?”

“Assuming you mean ‘how’ did I get here, ‘when’ did I arrive, and ‘where’ did I come from, the answers are simple. I apperated here yesterday with seven other wayward people: from the den of the Dark Lord; if you must know.”

“’Ya were captured?”

Severus felt his old temper flare at the idiotic question.

“Yes,” he hissed as if speaking with one of his misbehaving Gryffindor’s at Hogwarts, “Myself, Missus Lovegood, Weasley and Granger; as well as Mister’s, Longbottom, Malfoy and Potter, to be precise.”

“Harry,” Hagrid asked, choking on a sob.

“Yes,” Severus hissed again.

Hagrid rose, shaking a table and taking a step forward. When he spotted Harry being fond over by Rita Skeeter, he walked briskly to him, or as briskly as one could as a half giant, and scooped Harry into a surprised hug. Harry shouted in fright and started to struggle before his brain caught up to him and he went lax in Hagrid’s arms, reluctantly allowing the hug from his sobbing first friend. When the hug began to steal his breath, Harry begged Hagrid off. The half giant let go, gently easing Harry to his feet.

“Harry, I thought we’d lost ‘ya,” Hagrid started through thick sobs.

“You nearly did,” Harry said with a barely noticeable smile on his face, “I’m glad you’re alright Hagrid, I was worried about the lot of you for two whole years. “

“If we had known ‘ya were alive, we would ‘ave done somethin’.”

Harry didn’t know what to say, so he simply said nothing choosing to be lead away by a prattling Molly Weasley.

* * *

 

Voldemort paced back and forth. Anyone who was foolish enough to get in his way was met with an ‘Avada Kadavra’ before anyone could blink. The Dark Lord was a mass of seething rage. Not only did the carelessness of His Death Eaters let eight of his captives escape, Delohov and Bellatrix had come back empty handed. Apparently, each thought that the escapees would not be foolish enough to hide in the rundown place Hogsmeade had become. They, of course, could have been wrong, but neither went through the trouble of confirming it. They were both punished, of course, Delohov more than Bellatrix because the estranged woman made few mistakes, and as this was a rare accordance, she only got twenty minutes under the Cruciatus, where  Delohov got nearly an hour and was only released because he started babbling incoherently about pea soup, of all things. Being the master’s favorite obviously work in Bellatrix’s favor.

“I want them found! I want them brought back here! Severus and Potter alive, do what you will with the rest of them.”

The mass of Death Eaters gathered in front of him bowed low and exited the room. Only one Death Eater remained, seething and spiting insults at the air.

“Lucius,” came the sibilant tone of his master.

The seething man started, coming off the wall to present himself to his Lord. He knelt down at his master’s feet, bowing so low his long blond tresses kissed the floor.

“Master,” Lucius questioned.

“The loss of your wand is… unfortunate, but you need to be out there with Bella manning the troops. Leave no rock unturned, no building standing. Anyone who gets in the way… Kill them.”

“…As you wish, my lord.”

“And Lucius, if you can acquire my wand, acquire it. Ah yes, and take this.”

Voldemort handed him a wand that he recognized. Lucius’ eyebrows shot up and he asked:

“Is this Severus’ wand?”

“Indeed, and I expect you to return with it. As Potter’s wand is closest to my own, I shall use his, now go!”

“My Lord,” Lucius Malfoy said before walking away, an evil grin curled at the corners of his lips. He had a plan forming in his head, and Severus, for stealing his wand, would pay dearly.”

**To be continued**

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in the midst of its formation. If you would like to see something happen, suggest it, but it may not find its way into the story.


End file.
